Lien Da's Deal
by RauWerner
Summary: When Dark Egg Legion leader Lien Da gets a report on one of her cybernetics factories being attacked by an unknown group, she hastily finds herself rushing headlong into trouble


Warning!: This is a pesonal lemon with Lien-Da from the Archie (C) Sonic comics, as I think something like this is a long time coming, That and she's totally hot... Mmmm, Tight leather... LOL. FYI, Minors back the heck off, I'm not in the mood to deal with someone's parent(s) at any time, so plz back off before I have to call upon Big brother/Onii-Chan to watch you. I r srs. 18+ ONLY! U were warned...

As Lien-Da glared angrily at her captors leading her to a holding cell, she started to worry that she may not have been able to get out of this situation alive. She had been on her way to a rendezvous point to see to a problem they had been having with a group of resistance in the area of one of their factories. Said resistance was reported to have consisted of a mix of rowdy Overlanders, Mobians and a small army of Swat and Com-Bots that had apparently been stolen and heavily modified for varying purposes. Currently she was being held in an interrogation room by the apparent leader of this pesky rebellion. Her fist clenched in anger at the very idea that they though they could keep her here, but it seemed that was slowly becoming a reality as her cybernetics were being prevented from sending out any kind of distress signal. She had been shot down in her personal saucer transport rather suddenly by some kind of missile, and the accompanying guards that had been with her had been severely injured and were now in an unknown condition. Every now and then she would hear footsteps out in the hallway out the closed and heavily locked door, but they could always pass right by the door, as if she wasn't even worth their time questioning. She leaned back and propped her feet up on the metal table in aggravation, unsure of what was going to become of her. Finally after what seemed like a few hours, she heard the latches of the door being undone from the outside and, to her surprise, the peson that entered was no taller than she! He appeared to be an Overlander youth, heavily laden with elctronic equpment, sporting a pair of odd-looking goggles that seemed to be cybernetically attached in a fashion unlike what she was used to seeing; His skin had grown into them, as though they had been there for quite some time. He walked around the table to sit in front of her and began producing photos of the factory that she had been on her way to.

"Hmmph, so they send a child in to interrogate me... Pardon me if this is a bit rude but... WHAT EXACTLY IS YOUR PLAN HERE? BESIDES THAT... Huh?" She stopped as suddenly as she started after getting a massive wave of brief pain through her head, mainly in her cybernetics. She caught a glimpse of the young man's 'eyes' glowing a digital green as this occurred, dimming again when the pain began to subside.

"First off, I don't think you have the right or are in the position to be asking the questions here... To be quite honest, I wouldn't have a problem with wiping your entire mind clean of all thought, It would be like formatting a hard drive to me..." The young man said in a low but angered voice.

"You are the Dark Egg Legion's leader, Lien-Da, are you not? Welcome to The resistance base of Dissidia, my name is Beat... I'm afraid you won't be leaving as easily as you came in... I noticed you've been attempting to raise attention to your group about your current position, but don't worry, as long as I'm around, that won't be happening." Beat said in a calm voice. Lien-Da merely smirked and said,

"You seem to be wise beyond your years, that's for certain... But now what do you plan to do with me now that you have me? Killing me will only incite more of an eventual crushing defeat to your very existance..." She said coolly. Beat was undaunted however.

"You mean while they are scrapping for power amongst the ranks? Trust me, I've seen just how cut-throat your little... 'Army' can be, and believe me I've seen children squabble less over who has the better toy over the course of a week than your group of Mobians does in one hour... They would do the the job of destroying themselves far better than I could ever have hoped so hear me when I say you won't be missed... That much." Beat said in that same calm tone, no hint of anger in his voice, yet it was brimming with confidence. Her smile began to slip as she realized this child knew far too much to be simply that... A child.

"What's the matter, feeling a little uneasy? How about... a deal... Hmmmm? You leave us alone, and I promise I'll let you go with a free get out of jail card, more or less... Sound fair?" He said with an odd smile.

"What's with the grin...?" She asked, getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"You have to do the time to get out of jail... You know, you're kind of easy on the eyes, so to speak... I haven't seen anyone quite like you before, Miss Lien-Da, you're a unique being, much like myself..." He said mysteriously. She didn't have a clue what he was aiming at, but her gut told her this kid wanted something out of her that she may not like giving... He suddenly got up and pulled his chair next to hers, leaning over in front of her right in her face nearly.

"What do you want... Get out of my face, you little cretin..." She hissed at him.

"I'm not little by any means, I'm roughly 18 years of age, I'm also the leader of this organization you've been trying to stomp under your leaher boot... Isn't that a twist?" He said as she began laughing at the very idea.

"You? The leader? You're just a child!" She said with a haughty smirk. Suddenly her head reeled with that sharp pain from before, curbing her high and mighty attitude. Beat's face revealed he was not pleased with that last comment.

"I think you fail to see your situation, 'Ma'am'... I think you need to be taught a lesson in manners... There's no one in this section of the complex to bother us, so you don't have to worry about anyone noticing what's going to happen." He said mysteriously with a knowing grin. His face was beet red, and she had never seen anything like it before... But when he took out what appeared to be some kind of pocket knife that was obviously razor sharp from the gleam coming off the edge, and she attempted to get away from him which somehow he grabbed her by the arm and grappled her to the floor, his weight preventing her from getting back up.

"As I said, no one is hear to notice us... Now do exactly as I say, and there won't be any reason for me to gut you right here, right now..." He demanded. Suddenly she knew exactly what he was after and she struggled wildly as he turned her facing up at him, pinning her arms to her sides with his knees. He took the blade and began cutting the top of her uniform apart, revealing her undergarments underneath. She tried to call for help, but when he put the knife to her throat, she quickly quieted.

"I'm not going to hurt you... I like you too much, as I said, we're both unique..." he said quietly, allowing her to get back up to take shelter in the corner. She stared wildly at him as he stared at her hungrily. She noticed the huge bulge in his pants, and she was wondering exactly what he planned to do with her after he had gotten what he wanted out of her. Suddenly he started toward her again, but put the knife away in a latched holster for it, showing he meant no harm. He was right in front of her, staring at her longingly, as though he had been planning this for a long time.

"I like you, I was never going to bring harm to you, let alone kill you... I'm sorry about just now, but you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment, waiting for you..." Beat said apologetically. She stared unsure of how to place him in her mind... She couldn't stop staring at the bulge in his crotch, every now and then twitching, and her gaze raised up to see a nervous look on her captor's face. She knew in the back of her mind she could use this to her advantage, but would she really be willing to go through with this...? She made her mind up that this would be the only time she would ever have to go through this, and it wouldn't last very long... Hopefully...

"Alright... I'll oblige you, but you have to promise to let me go... We won't be seeing each other again, and in return I'll call off any further attempts to defeat you, alright?" She said shakily.

"Agreed, I promise..." He said, his breath shaking as well. She hadn't done anything like this in quite some time, unsure of how to react when he began undoing his belt, then his pants button finally ending with the zipper and his underwear... She stared at the bulk of muscle before her, never having seen anything quite like it. He was infinitely larger than anything she had previously encountered, but not to where it wasn't anything she couldn't have conceivably handled. She kneeled in front of him, grasping him timidly, her heart pounding in her ears with the feel of her own face turning red from blood pressure. She stroked him awkwardly at first, trying to remember what was necessary, but eventually instinct took over leading her to begin using her tongue. She quickly remembered the flavors coursing through her mouth and across her tongue, down her throat... She began going back and forth, every now and then pausing to give him a tender stroke or two, noticing his haunches tightening and twitching as she did so. She knew eventually he wouldn't be able to hold back any longer, and sure enough the liquids from deep within him flowed forth, and to her surprise he grabbed her by her dreadlocks and forced himself and every last bit of liquid down her throat, forcing her to swallow every last drop that came out. When that was done she was allowed to pop off of him, immediately noticing how wet she was between the thighs. Even though he had given so much of himself, she noticed he was still raring to go... By this point she wanted to go all the way, all or nothing. She undid what was left of her uniform, slipping out of her pants and partially shredded top leaving nothing but her bra and panties. Beat kneeled in front of her this time, and gave her a good firm lick between her legs, causing her to shudder with pleasure now long unfelt before now. He continued, every now and then she could her his breath inhale and exhale nervously and shakily, obviously enjoying his job. She couldn't hold back herself and with one last slurp, she allowed herself to give in to the feeling there that had mounted for the last few moments. She noticed he quietly slipped her out of her panties, revealing herself to him completely, the lacy barrier between them now long gone. He picked her up quite easily and sat her on the edge of the table while his member twitched and throbbed away eagerly. He was right in front of her now and he began slipping inside of her, she was able to feel every last ounce of him going in, twitching inside, she could feel it all... He moved back slowly and pushed in, out, in, out, in... His speed mounted slowly as did the ecstasy, and he began to feel her tightening up around him, as though attempting to squeeze out all that was left of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingernails digging into his shoulders in tense pleasure, unable to control herself. The feeling of climaxing was quickly approaching, and suddenly she felt Beat explode inside of her, causing her inner muscles to clench up in the feeling of afterglow. He pulled out slowly after the feeling subsided, and a bit of the liquid began leaking out, the massive plug now gone. She fell backwards onto the table, breathing heavily, completely worn out by this incredible young man... She strained not to fall asleep, but eventually it overtook her, and she succumbed to the tired feeling that engulfed her.  
...

As Lien-Da woke up slowly, she heard the sounds of the factory she had been going to in the first place off in the distance, and she heard a convoy headed to her position. She sat up, her head throbbing noticing something in her hand; A small distress beacon, the likes of which looked patched together from various opieces of equipment. She at once remembered what had occurred, and saw on the device a small note attached, which she grabbed and shoved into her pocket. That's when she noticed her uniform was back on and patched back up with care. Finally the group reached her just as she was standing up, and they began escorting her back to the base at the factory.  
...

Later in her quarters, she took the note out and began reading;

"Dear Miss Lien-Da, Thank you for what you did. I realize we may never be able to see each other again under any circumstances, so I will uphold my end of the bargain, and will halt any further attempts to shut down the factory that was encroaching upon our territory. Please be sure to stay clear of the following co-ordinates. I wish we could have stayed with each other a while longer, but you're a busy woman, and I understand. I wish you the best and no hard feelings, right?

Resistance leader and head scientist,  
Beat."

She folded the letter carefully and after giving it careful consideration, (and memorizing the location following the actual letter) realized she would have to destroy the evidence. She lit a match and after igniting the letter, tossed it into a nearby metal trashcan. She watched the note carefully to make sure it was all gone in an ash pile. Her thoughts drifted to the time that had gone by in mere moments, and she felt a sense of longing. She snapped back to reality as she bedded down for the night, readying herself for the next day ahead, lonely as the others with only the memory of the wonderful feelings she had experienced to satiate her. She knew one thing for sure however, This wasn't the end by any means. Eventually, they would be able to meet again, and next time she would be sure to stay as long as possible. 


End file.
